vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Reckoning
Summary A SENIOR PRANK NIGHT TO DIE FOR — Despite all that has happened, Caroline is determined to see that Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler all enjoy a traditional Senior Prank Night before the school year begins at Mystic Falls High School. However, when uninvited guests show up, it doesn’t take long for the evening to take a deadly turn. Damon convinces Jeremy that he can use his new connection to the other side to help find a way to defeat Klaus. Finally, Klaus deepens his hold on Stefan and uses him for increasingly violent and dangerous purposes. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Malese Jow as Anna *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan Guest Stars * Anna Enger as Dana * Mark Buckland as Chad thumb|right|300px|Promo Quotes Bonnie: "Listen to me, I know you wanna help and I know you miss your sister but what you did was reckless and stupid." Matt: "I know, Bonnie. I know. But it worked. It was worth it." Bonnie: "You don’t want to be part of all this, Matt. You’re the only one of us who actually gets to live their life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don’t forget that." ---- Elena: "Where were you Damon?" Damon: "I shouldn't have left, I promise you I will never leave you again." ---- Rebekah: (To Stefan) '"You took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper."'' ---- '''Klaus: "Attention seniors! You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." ---- Klaus: "Fascinating, I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood, is your love for this one girl... Why don't you turn it off?" ---- Matt: (To Bonnie) '"You’re a witch. My sister’s a ghost, and I’m just a guy who’s wondering how life got so screwed up."'' ---- 'Damon: ''(To Katherine) '"Thought I’d give it a shot. But the truth is, you just don’t do it for me anymore."'' ---- 'Tyler: (''To Caroline) '"I’m kissing you, and you’re wondering about your ex boyfriend."'' ---- 'Matt: ''(To Bonnie) '"'Do you realize that just last summer you and I were lifeguards at the pool and the only two problems I had were that Elena was breaking up with me and I sucked at CPR."'' ---- 'Klaus: ''(To Bonnie) '"'Your witchy interference has caused some undesirable side effects."'' ---- '''Klaus: "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die." ---- Klaus: (To Bonnie) '"'Go on then. Go on and fetch your grimoires and what not."'' ---- 'Rebekah: ''(To Klaus) '"'So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier."'' ---- 'Bonnie: ''(To Matt) '"'I can’t contact the dead. Jeremy can."'' ---- '''Katherine: "What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus. And not dagger dead. Dead-dead." Damon: "I’d say you were desperate and lying. Or drunk. Or desperate, lying, and drunk." ---- Klaus: (To Stefan) '"'Let’s drink on it. Kill them."'' ---- 'Klaus: ''(To Stefan) '"'All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I’ll have to take it."'' ---- 'Katherine: ''(To Damon) '"'My advice: If you want to make an omelet you have to break a few legs."'' ---- 'Rebekah: ''(To Caroline) '"Why is that doppelganger bitch wearing my necklace?"'' ---- 'Matt: ''(On the phone with Bonnie) '"'You don’t need magic, Bonnie. You just have to be better than I was at CPR."'' ---- 'Stefan: ''(To Elena) '"'The more blood I get, the more I want. And if I get so much as near yours, you are dead."'' ---- 'Klaus: ''(To Stefan) '"'Come on. Your humanity is killing you."'' ---- '''Klaus: "You know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" Rebekah: "One thousand years in the grave, and she’s still screwing with you." ---- Elena: "Don't Klaus, you don't have to hurt anybody." Klaus: "Oh come on love, course I do." ---- Stefan: "I have done everything Klaus asked me to." Rebekah: "No, you just failed to mention that the doppelganger is still alive." Stefan: "Where is Klaus now?" Rebekah: "With any luck, ripping that cow's head off." Stefan: "Where is she?" Rebekah: "You really love her don't you? Consider me jealous." ---- Stefan: (To Elena) '"'I owe you everything because through all of this, you are the one thing that kept me from giving up, from turning it all off."'' ---- 'Rebekah: ''(To Caroline) '"Tick tock goes the gym clock."'' ---- '''Tyler: "This is going to be an amazing year." Soundtrack Gallery 3.05-6.jpg 3.05-4.jpg 3.05-3.jpg 3.05-2.jpg 3.05-1.jpg KlausAndBonnie.jpg|Set Photo - Katerina Graham and Joseph Morgan the-vampire-diaries-promo-the-reckoning_450x246.png VD305A_0104b.jpg-f3426ea1-t3.jpg|Klaus and Elena Matt drowning himself.png|Matt drowning himself Matt+Vicki-ghostworld.png|Matt & Vicki - ghostworld 0matt-The Reckoning.jpg NKOH (22).jpg NKOH (23).jpg NKOH (24).jpg NKOH (25).jpg NKOH (26).jpg NKOH (27).jpg NKOH (28).jpg NKOH (29).jpg NKOH (30).jpg NKOH (31).jpg NKOH (32).jpg NKOH (33).jpg NKOH (34).jpg NKOH (35).jpg NKOH (36).jpg NKOH (37).jpg NKOH (38).jpg NKOH (39).jpg NKOH (40).jpg NKOH (41).jpg NKOH (42).jpg NKOH (43).jpg NKOH (44).jpg NKOH (45).jpg NKOH (46).jpg NKOH (47).jpg NKOH (48).jpg NKOH (49).jpg NKOH (50).jpg NKOH (51).jpg NKOH (52).jpg NKOH (53).jpg NKOH (54).jpg NKOH (55).jpg NKOH (56).jpg NKOH (57).jpg NKOH (58).jpg NKOH (59).jpg Trivia *Although he has been part of the main cast from the very beginning of the show, this is the first episode ever in which Zach Roerig does a Previously On-voiceover. *This is the second episode (this season) not to feature Alaric. *This is the first time Katherine and Damon kiss (Third time counting the whole series) in Season 3. *Tyler Lockwood becomes a Hybrid and the first successful hybrid sired by Klaus. *Klaus and Rebekah meet Matt, Tyler, and Caroline in this episode. *Matt becomes a medium in this episode just like Jeremy became in As I Lay Dying. *This is the first episode this season that Jeremy has the least amount of screen time. *Although Sebastian Roché was credited at the beginning of the episode his character (Mikael) only appeared at the end of the episode *Mikael will be fully introduced in Smells Like Teen Spirit and his origins will be explained in Ordinary People Continuity *Matt returns in this episode. He was last seen in The Hybrid. *Mystic Falls High School was last seen in Season 2's The Last Dance. *This is Klaus' first visit to Mystic Falls High School. In The Last Dance, he was in Alaric's body. *Dana was last seen in Season 2's[[ The Descent| The Descent]]'' and ''The Last Dance. *Vicki was last seen in The Hybrid. *Klaus mentions his unsuccessful sacrifice ritual to Bonnie, which it happened in The Sun Also Rises . ''And in ''The Hybrid, his plan to make hybrids went horribly wrong. *Bonnie mentions her part in bringing Jeremy back to life in As I Lay Dying. *Pearl was mentioned by Katherine. She was killed by John Gilbert in Season 1's Blood Brothers. *Damon mentions Anna's death (killed by John), which it happened in Founder's Day. *Klaus meets Elena and Bonnie the second time in this episode. He previously met them in The Sun Also Rises. *This is the third episode to have Jeremy and Katherine interacting. The previous two episodes were'' Masquerade and The Sacrifice. *Mikael was last seen in ''The End of the Affair. *Katherine (as Elena) stole Elena's necklace from Bonnie, which it happened in'' Disturbing Behavior''. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Episodes featuring Vicki Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Anna